Dru-Zod
General Dru-Zod was a former Kryptonian military general and Superman's first major enemy. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and led a group of survivors to invade Earth and restore the Kryptonians' former glory. Biography Early Life Dru-Zod is from Kandor and rose to be the head of Krypton's Military Guild, who becomes so dissatisfied with the planet's ruling council's decisions that he initiates a rebellion. He discovers that the scientist Jor-El stole The Codex, the key to genetically-engineering Kryptonians, and that his son Kal-El was born naturally (which is against Kryptonian Law as all Kryptonians are engineered to be more efficient). Angered, Zod fights Jor-El but loses. Zod manages to kill the scientist before he and his forces (called "The Sword of Rao"), including his second-in-command Faora, are captured and sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the Phantom Zone. Zod then cryptically warns Jor-El's widow that he will find their son. Krypton's core destroys itself, killing all Kryptonians. Search for Salvation Thirty-three years later, Zod arrives on the planet Earth and extorts its people into handing over Kal-El (now going by the name Clark Kent) by threatening Earth's destruction. Zod reveals to Clark Kent how he and his team refit the Phantom Zone projector into the ship "Black Zero", acquired a "world engine" device, scouted unsuccessfully for surviving Kryptonian colonies, and traveled to Earth after Clark Kent triggered the distress signal of the scout ship he found in the Arctic. He then reveals his plan to terraform the planet with the world engine and use The Codex (that Jor-El placed within Clark Kent's individual cells as a baby) to repopulate the world with genetically-engineered Kryptonians, which will kill all of Earth's indigenous life in the process. When Zod arrives at the Kent Farm and threatens Martha Kent for the location of the codex, Superman attacks him in a rage and defeats Faora and Nam-Ek in a destructive battle in Smallville, forcing them to retreat. Last Battle for Krypton's Future Zod releases the world engine on Metropolis and over the Indian Ocean to begin terraformation, but Clark Kent (now dubbed "Superman") destroys the device while the United States Military use Superman's modified ship as an airstrike device against Black Zero, creating a singularity that sucks all Kryptonians (save for Zod and Superman) back into the Phantom Zone, foiling Zod's plans. Enraged at the loss of his people, Zod engages Superman in an even, catastrophic fight throughout Metropolis and briefly in space; Zod's advantages, combat experience and training, are matched by Superman's superior adeptness to his powers and higher solar energy supply (having grown up on Earth and therefore adapted to its atmosphere and conditions). Eventually, Superman gets the upper hand and subdues Zod, but the General prepares to murder a trapped family with his heat vision and claims he will never stop, forcing Superman to reluctantly snap Zod's neck to save the family, killing him. Reborn as a Deformity After the events of Zod's campaign, LexCorp had taken in the corpse of Zod to study Kryptonian anatomy and origins. Lex Luthor discovers that Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite and then uses it to get Zod's fingerprints to access the ancient Kryptonian scout ship to create a "Kryptonian Deformity" using Zod's body and his own blood. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, General Zod possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of General Zod's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *** Heat Vision: General Zod can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. can vary the heat and area affected. *** Super-Hearing: General Zod' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *** Enhanced Vision General Zod's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: **** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: General Zod can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. **** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. General Zod's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. **** Infrared Vision: General Zod's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *** Flight: General Zod is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, General Zod is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *** Superhuman Stamina: General Zod is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *** Superhuman Strength: General Zod's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of musculature. strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *** Superhuman Speed: General Zod is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: **** Superhuman Agility **** Superhuman Reflexes *** Super-Breath: General Zod is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from lungs. can chill the air as it leaves lungs to freeze targets. can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into lungs. Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Sword of Rao members Category:Soldiers Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Kryptonian Warrior Guild Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Characters